Meloxicam (4-hydroxy-2-methyl-N-(5-methyl-2-thiazolyl)-2H-1,2-benzothiazine-3-carboxamide-1,1-dioxide) is an active substance which belongs to the group of NSAIDs (non-steroidal-antiinflammatory drugs). Meloxicam and the sodium and meglumine (N-methyl-D-glucamine) salt thereof are described in EP-A-0 002 482. EP-A-0 945 134 discloses the pH-dependent solubility characteristics of meloxicam and its salts, i.e., the sodium salt, the ammonium salt, and the meglumine salt, in aqueous solution. According to this, meloxicam is an active substance which does not dissolve readily in water. The meloxicam salts, particularly the meglumine salt, exhibit improved solubility as the pH increases between 4 and 10, as shown in Table 1 of EP-A-0 945 134.
It is known that administering medicaments to sick animals, particularly those suffering from fever, can be done particularly easily and successively through their drinking water. Administering to their food can also make it easier to give the medicament to the animal. It is known from EP-A-0 945 134 that meloxicam and meglumine cannot easily be compressed. The aim of the present invention is therefore to develop a granulated form of meloxicam which can be administered to the animals by mixing it into their drinking water or as a food supplement.